Toutes ces choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites
by La Ptite Coquine
Summary: Quelques jours avant son mariage, Harry reçoit un coup de fil du secrétaire particulier de son père. Comme il l'avait pressenti - James Potter, homme d'affaire brillant, mais père distant - ne pourra assister à la cérémonie. Il est mort ...
1. Chapter 1: L'annonce

**_Disclamer:_** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et le fil de l'histoire à Marc Levy.

**_Auteur:_** La Ptite Coquine.

**_Résumé: _**Quelques jours avant son mariage, Harry reçoit un coup de fil du secrétaire particulier de son père. Comme il l'avait pressenti - James Potter,homme d'affaire brillant, mais père distant - ne pourra assister à la cérémonie. Pour une fois, Harry reconnaît qu'il a une excuse irréprochable. Il est mort. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de voir là un dernier clin d'oeuil de son père qui à toujours eu un don très particulier pour disparaître soudainement et faire basculer le cours de sa vie. Le lendemain de l'enterrement, Harry découvre que son père lui reserve une autre surprise. Sans doute le voyage le plus extraordinnaire de sa vie ... et peut être pour eux l'occasion de se dire, enfin, toutes les choses qu'il ne se sont pas dites.

**_Personnage:_** Harry Potter, James Potter, Draco Malefoy, Ron Weasley, ...

**_Paring:_** Harry/Draco.

_**Information complémentaire:**_ Ceci est un UA donc pas de magie, je me suis librement inspirée du livre de Marc Levy du même nom. Pour ceux qui le connaisse le thème est le même mais remanier à ma façon. L'histoire se passe non pas à New York mais à Londres et à Paris. C'est un slash donc il y a aura des relations entre hommes. POur ceux que ça ne plait pas, il suffit de passer votre chemin.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture et lachez des reviews.

**HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM**

**_Chapitre 1 : L'annonce._**

Harry Potter était un beau jeune homme de bientôt 30 ans.

Il était brun avec un regard vert émeraude qui d'un simple regard, vous plonge dans le plus profond des désirs ou d'un un gouffre dépressif dans lequel on ne ressort pas indemne.

Il mesurait environ 1m85, portait des lunettes occasionnellement quand il était seule chez lui pour lire un bon livre au coin du feu un soir d'hiver, sinon, en temps normal, il portait des lentilles de contact pour rendre son regard plus intense et profond.

A l'aube de ses trente ans, Harry allait se marier dans à peine quatre jours et comme à son habitude il faisait toujours tout à la dernière minute.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, à quatre jours du jour fatidique, à essayer son costume de mariage avec les conseils les plus avisés de son meilleur ami, Ronald « Ron » Weasley.

« Ron, comment trouve tu ce costume ?

- Ben, franchement, c'est le quinzième que tu essai et comme les autres t'allait aussi je ne sais plus. Un costume reste un costume et donc prend celui là car des quinze c'est celui là qui mais ton merveilleux corps sensuel le plus en valeur.

- Et sinon, cravate ou nœud papillon ?

- Cravate Harry, cravate.

- Oui tu as raison. »

Harry descendit de l'estrade où il était pour se diriger vers la cabine d'essayage pour enlever le costume qui allait prendre.

C'était un costume des plus simples tout en étant très élégant, il était constitué d'une veste blanche avec des liserés argenté tout affect discret qui ne rendait pas la veste ridicule. Elle était assortie d'un pantalon blanc à pince très seyant qui moulait ses jambes à merveilles sons pour autant être provoquant. Le tout était accompagné d'une chemise en soie noire et d'une cravate blanche.

Pour compléter le costume il manquait une paire de mocassin pour homme noir.

« Dis moi Harry, as-tu eu des nouvelles de ton père ? Viens t-il à ton mariage avec Théo ?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai envoyé le faire part il y a un mois mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse. Pour le peu de fois où j'ai réussit à avoir son secrétaire particulier au téléphone, celui-ci me répondait toujours que mon père était en déplacement et injoignable pour le moment. Mais bon tu le connais aussi bien que moi et tu sais, qu'il n'a jamais fait partit de ma vie et n'en fera jamais partit. La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçut, j'étais à un feu rouge et lui passait en sens inverse en voiture et c'était il y a six mois.

- Mais il viendra surement, tu es quand même ton fils !!!

- Arrêtes de rêver, ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas. Aucune nouvelle, rien.

- Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il …

- Il ne viendra pas.

- Et toi, tu lui en as donné des nouvelles ?

- Non et ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu l'envie de lui écrire ou de raconté ma vie à son secrétaire sous prétexte que mon père n'a pas le temps de parler avec son fils unique. »

Soudain la sonnerie du téléphone portable d'Harry retentit dans la boutique, il courut à sa veste mais arriva trop tard pour prendre l'appel.

« C'était qui ?demanda Ron.

- Le bureau de mon père.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre.

- Et bien rappel, c'est peut être une bonne nouvelle pour te dire qu'il va venir.

- Là Ron tu te fais des illusions, c'était surement pour dire : « Nous sommes navrés de vous l'apprendre mais Mr Potter ne pourra pas assister à vos noces avec Mr Nott. » enfin un truc dans ce genre là.

- Ben alors rappel et tu seras fixé. Pendant ce temps je vais prendre ton costume et leur dire pour les retouches qu'il y a faire. »

Ron laisse Harry au milieu de la boutique et par prendre commande au comptoir.

Pendant ce temps, Harry appel et au fur et à mesure son visage se décompose.

Ron reviens après qu'il est raccroché et lui demande ce que le bureau voulait.

« Alors ? Il vient ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est comme son prétexte cette fois-ci ?

- Il est mort.

- Ah !! Je dois reconnaître que cette excuse est irréprochable.

- Ron !!

- Quoi ?

- Tu es con !!

- Excuse moi, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, je suis triste pour toi mon chéri.

- Ben pas moi. Mon cœur ne ressent rien, pas la moindre larme, pas la gorge nouée. Je suis insensible à cette annonce.

- C'est normal, il te faut le temps de réalisé la nouvelle.

- A mon avis non.

- Tu veux appeler Théo ?

- Non, je ne veux pas gâcher sa journée en lui annonçant que le mariage va être reporté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce mon père a eu le chic de mourir à Paris et que le temps que son corps soit rapatrier il sera inhumé l'après midi même de mon mariage, soit dans quatre jour.

- Je comprends. Allez viens allons manger. »

Tout en mangeant à la terrasse la plus apprécié de Londres, Harry se dit qu'il aurait dut appeler Théo pour lui annoncé la nouvelle.

« Laisse le profiter de cette belle journée tu verras ça demain. S'il t'aime il comprendra qu'il faut te laisser du temps pour digérer ça.

- Oui tu as surement raison.

- Mais oui, tu rentre chez toi, prend un bon bain relaxant et tu te couches. Tu lui annonceras demain. »

**HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM**

Alors, vous en pensez quoi?

La suite dans une semaine, bac blanc oblige je ne pourrais pas poster avant désolé.

BISOUS et à dans une semaine.

La Ptite Coquine.


	2. Chapter 2: Enterrement et surprise

**Disclaming :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et le fil conducteur à Marc Levy.

**Auteur :** La Ptite Coquine.

**Pairing :** Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy.

**Résumé :** _Quelques jours avant son mariage, Harry reçoit un coup de fil du secrétaire particulier de son père. Comme il l'avait pressenti - James Potter, homme d'affaire brillant, mais père distant - ne pourra assister à la cérémonie. Pour une fois, Harry reconnaît qu'il a une excuse irréprochable. Il est mort. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de voir là un dernier clin d'œil de son père qui a toujours eu un don très particulier pour disparaître soudainement et faire basculer le cours de sa vie. Le lendemain de l'enterrement, Harry découvre que son père lui réserve une autre surprise. Sans doute le voyage le plus extraordinaire de sa vie … et peut-être pour eux deux l'occasion de se dire, enfin, toutes les choses qu'ils ne se sont pas dites._

**Notes de l'auteur :** Ceci est un slash donc il y aura présence de relations entre hommes. Je me suis librement inspiré de l'histoire du même nom de Marc Levy tout en changeant certaines caractéristiques comme par exemple le lieu de l'action, les personnages, … .

J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous serez fidèle à cette histoire.

**Informations nécessaires à la compréhension de cette fiction : **

Harry et Draco se sont rencontrés il y a longtemps mais ce sont perdus de vue (vous saurez pourquoi au fil de l'histoire).

La mère d'Harry est morte (vous comprendrez aussi dans quel condition).

Même du vivant de sa femme, James Potter n'était pas beaucoup présent et cela s'est dégradé après sa mort.

C'est un UA donc il n'y aura pas présence de magie.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry Potter, étant à quatre jours de son mariage avec Théodore Nott, essaie différents costume quand son téléphone portable sonne. C'était le bureau du secrétaire particulier de son père, annonçant que James Potter venait de mourir et que son enterrement aurait lieu dans quatre jours soit l'après midi même du mariage de son fils. Même mort, il continu à gâcher le peu de bonheur qu'il avait réussit à construire.

_**HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM**_

**Chapitre 2 : Enterrement et surprise.**

Durant les quatre jours qui c'était écoulé jusqu'ici, Harry avait pris le temps d'expliquer la situation complexe et soudaine où ils étaient plongés.

Au lieu de recevoir des injures par centaine de la pare de son fiancée, il découvrit un aspect compréhensif et doux.

En effet, Théo était plutôt triste de cette nouvelle, pas que l'idée de repoussé son mariage l'enchante mais que son homme est perdu son père là il était attristé.

Lui-même ayant perdu sa mère étant plus jeune, il pouvait comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir Harry, même si celui-ci refusait de reconnaître que son cœur souffrait de l'absence de son père devenue soudainement définitive et sans retour en arrière possible.

C'est pourquoi, en ce jour magnifique de Septembre, il était avec Harry à l'aéroport d'Heathrow en train d'attendre l'arrivée de l'Airbus A380 qui devait ramener le corps de son père.

C'est ainsi qu'apparu le cercueil en bois d'acajou blanc. On les conduisit sur le tarmac central où un officier de police remis à Harry une enveloppe contenant les effets personnels de son père, soit une montre, son portefeuille, son téléphone portable et ses papiers d'identité. On lui demanda de vérifier que les papiers en questions était bien ceux de son père ce qu'il confirma tout en le feuilletant. Les quelques visas et autres tampons montrés les derniers mois de la vie de James Potter, Paris, New York, Pékin, Tokyo et plein d'autres noms encore parfois inconnus de son fils. Autant de villes et de pays qu'il avait toujours rêvé de visiter avec lui et avec sa mère du temps où elle vivait encore.

Il avait passé tant de nuit étant gamin à guetter le retour de ce père trop souvent absent pour voir grandir ce fils tant désiré, tant de matin à se lever en espérant le voir attablé devant son bol de café noir. Tant de soupirs, tant de prière perdue. Mais parfois, quand une prière dite avec tant de passion faisait s'ouvrir un soir sa porte où se dessinait la silhouette de son père. James Potter venait alors déposait sur le coin de la table de nuit, prés du réveil, un petit cadeau rapporté d'un de ses longs périples.

C'est comme ça que sur le mur de sa chambre d'enfant trônaient, entre quelque livres et autres bricoles, un couteau suisse, un pinceau de Chine, …, tous ces présents était autant de trésors qu'il chérissait.

Puis vint les premiers signes de la maladie de sa mère. A cette époque, il n'avait que neuf ans, un âge où on ne comprend pas trop pourquoi un après midi au cinéma, sa mère dans un sursaut de peur a demandé pourquoi on avait éteint les lumières. Esprit passoire où ne cesserait jamais l'œuvre du temps qui jour après jour agrandissait le trou noir dans lequel les souvenirs de Lili Potter partait sans aucun retour en arrière possible. Trou noir qui un jour permit à sa propre mère de ne plus reconnaître en le jeune homme de onze ans son propre fils. Abîme profonde en ce jour de décembre où une ambulance est venue la chercher pour l'emmener vers l'endroit qui serait la demeure qui recueillerais le dernier souffle qu'elle poussa deux ans plus tard, sans jamais avoir reconnu ce fils qui chaque week-end venait la voir en lui racontant ce qu'il faisait, ses projets d'avenir.

Dans le deuil était l'adolescence, les premiers amours, la découverte de sa sexualité, trop d'année à apprendre ses leçons avec le secrétaire de son père pendant que celui-ci voyageait de plus en plus pour oublié la souffrance de voir sa femme tant aimé mourir comme ça.

Le collège, le lycée puis l'université où il étudia l'art graphique et du dessin pour enfin s'adonnait à la passion qui la fait grandir pendant toutes ses années : le dessin.

Inventer des personnages pour combler une absence, des amis imaginaires à qui on pouvait confier toute sa souffrance.

Après avoir tout récupéré le corps de son père fût conduit au corbillard et de là, ils prirent tous la route vers le cimetière.

« Par quel chemin allait-vous vous rendre au cimetière ? demanda Harry.

- Par le quartier de Camden.

- Pourriez prendre le long de la Tamise et passez devant le palais de Westminster ?

- C'est un trajet beaucoup plus mon cœur dit Théo.

- Je sais mais je veux offrir à mon père une dernière visite de ses endroits préférés, c'est un crime ? C'est une belle journée alors autant en profiter.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu as raison.

- Merci. Donc nous prendrons par la Tamise et le château de sa majesté.

- Très bien mademoiselle. »

C'est ainsi, qu'Harry passa par les endroits qu'affectionnait le plus son père et qu'indirectement il aimait aussi.

Ils arrivèrent au cimetière avec une heure de retard mais cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Harry.

On amena le cercueil de son père à l'endroit où une tombe venait d'être fraichement creusée.

Ironiquement, c'était le même prêtre qui devait célébrer son mariage qui allé procéder à l'enterrement de son père.

Pendant que Théo parlait des derniers détails à régler avec le prêtre, Ron demanda à Harry comment il se sentait à ce moment précis de la journée.

« J'enterre mon père le jour de mon mariage c'est la joie !! Tu as de ces questions parfois Ron.

- Pour une fois je suis très sérieux ; à quoi penses-tu en ce moment même ? C'est un moment qui fera partit de toi à jamais et il est important que tu t'en souviennes.

- Je pensais à maman et je me demandais si là haut elle le reconnaîtra ou si elle sera encore dans le noir face à lui.

- Tu crois en Dieu maintenant ?

- Parfois oui et en ce qui concerne un potentiel au delà, oui j'y crois.

- Je vais peut être te surprendre mais moi aussi j'y crois. »

C'est à ce moment là que Théo revient vers eux pour leur dire que le prêtre les attendait et que s'ils étaient prêts on pouvait commencer.

C'est ainsi que débuta la cérémonie, Harry prononça quelques mots où pointait une petite pointe de tristesse, puis vint le moment où on porta le corps en terre.

A la fin, ils prirent le chemin des voitures et là Harry se mit à rire. Il rigolât d'un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux au contraire, par ce rire il laissait enfin éclater la peine qu'il ressentait, c'était sa façon d'accepter le deuil.

Il s'arrêta un moment sur une tombe et où Théo lui demanda s'il connaissait la personne enterrée ici.

« C'était ma grand-mère. Toute la famille est enterrée ici. Désolé pour cet accès de folie toute à l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas grave c'était ta manière de réagir à tous ça. Mais c'est vrai ti as raison c'était une belle journée pour ce marier. Ton père nous aura vraiment fait chier jusqu'au bout.

- Je t'interdis de parler de mon père comme ça. Tu ne le connaissais pas.

- Mais ma chérie tu la dit toi-même que ton …

- Au contraire de toi, moi je peux le dire mais sortant de ta bouche c'est une insulte alors je rentre seule et je t'appellerai quand ça ira mieux et que j'aurais encaissé ce que tu viens de dire. »

C'est sur ces mots qu'il attrapa un taxi et rentra chez lui à Greenwich.

En passant par Hillingdon Hill, il remarqua sur la devanture d'un magasin son dernier bébé en date.

Il s'agissait d'un petit ours blanc, devenu orphelin après la chasse dont fur l'objet ses parents.

Ce petit ours blanc n'était pas comme les autres. En effet, bien qu'orphelin, il avait le don de se faire aimer des autres et c'est de cette manière qu'il retrouva une famille et pût être heureux et protégé.

Il avait une robe d'un blanc éclatant qu'Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à rendre si pure sur un écran d'ordinateur.

Il avait travaillé dessus avec son équipe pendant trois mois et le succès fût au rendez-vous comme d'habitude avec ses dessins animés.

Et depuis toutes les peluches de Tammy s'arrache, il n'est pas rare de voir une peluche en vitrine et que deux jours plus tard elle n'y était plus.

C'est toujours plongé dans ses pensées qu'il arriva chez lui.

A peine arrivé dans le hall de son immeuble, il se trouva aborder pas son concierge.

« Mr Potter, j'ai reçus un étrange colis pour vous aujourd'hui.

- Ah bon, pourtant je n'ai rien commandé.

- Il faut croire que si. Puisque vous n'étiez pas là, je me suis permis d'ouvrir la porte de chez vous aux livreurs pour qu'ils puissent ce décharger de ce colis qui n'est pas des plus petit.

- Vous avez bien fait et je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu.

- De rien Mr Potter. Bonne soirée à vous et encore toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de votre père.

- Merci Mr Rusard. Bonne soirée à vous aussi. »

Harry monta les escaliers avec un air perplexe sur le visage.

Quels ne fût pas son étonnement, quand il vît en plein milieux de son salon, une énorme caisse d'au moins deux mètres de haut et presque un mètre cinquante de large.

Il y avait bien écrit son nom dessus et c'est ce qui l'inquiéta le plus.

Il n'avait rien commandé et donc n'attendait rien.

Il alla quand même chercher quelque chose pour ouvrir cette imposante caisse.

Quand ce fût chose faite, il découvrit à l'intérieur une réplique parfaite de son père qui le fit s'asseoir sur la table basse tellement il était sous le choc.

L'illusion de la statue était saisissante.

Chaussures impeccablement cirées, costume cravate anthracite et chemise en soie blanche. Toute la panoplie habituelle des vêtements de son père.

Qui avait eu l'idée la plus désagréable qui soit de faire fabriquer une réplique exacte de son père allant jusqu'à même reproduire la petite fossette qu'il avait sur le coin externe gauche de sa joie ?

En regardant la statue avec attention il remarqua une sort de télécommande avec un unique bouton rouge dessus.

Pendouillant d'une des manches de sa veste, il y avait une petite étiquette avec marqué dessus « Allume-moi. »

C'est ce qu'il fît et la statue se mit en marche et derrière la fine monture en argent de ses lunettes apparue les yeux marron de son père.

« Je te manquais déjà ? »

_**HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM**_

_Voilà en espérant que ce second chapitre vous est plus._

_Laisser une petite review en passant._

_Chapitre 3 dans une semaine avec des explications pour la « réincarnation » de Mr Potter Senior._


	3. Chapter 3: Explication

**Disclaming :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et le fil conducteur à Marc Levy.

**Auteur :** La Ptite Coquine.

**Pairing :** Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy.

**Résumé :** _Quelques jours avant son mariage, Harry reçoit un coup de fil du secrétaire particulier de son père. Comme il l'avait pressenti - James Potter, homme d'affaire brillant, mais père distant - ne pourra assister à la cérémonie. Pour une fois, Harry reconnaît qu'il a une excuse irréprochable. Il est mort. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de voir là un dernier clin d'œil de son père qui a toujours eu un don très particulier pour disparaître soudainement et faire basculer le cours de sa vie. Le lendemain de l'enterrement, Harry découvre que son père lui réserve une autre surprise. Sans doute le voyage le plus extraordinaire de sa vie … et peut-être pour eux deux l'occasion de se dire, enfin, toutes les choses qu'ils ne se sont pas dites._

**Notes de l'auteur :** Ceci est un slash donc il y aura présence de relations entre hommes. Je me suis librement inspiré de l'histoire du même nom de Marc Levy tout en changeant certaines caractéristiques comme par exemple le lieu de l'action, les personnages, … .

J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous serez fidèle à cette histoire.

**Informations nécessaires à la compréhension de cette fiction : **

Harry et Draco se sont rencontrés il y a longtemps mais ce sont perdus de vue (vous saurez pourquoi au fil de l'histoire).

La mère d'Harry est morte (vous comprendrez aussi dans quel condition).

Même du vivant de sa femme, James Potter n'était pas beaucoup présent et cela s'est dégradé après sa mort.

C'est un UA donc il n'y aura pas de magie.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Harry Potter, étant à quatre jours de son mariage avec Théodore Nott, essaie différents costume quand son téléphone portable sonne. C'était le bureau du secrétaire particulier de son père, annonçant que James Potter venait de mourir et que son enterrement aurait lieu dans quatre jours soit l'après midi même du mariage de son fils. Même mort, il continu à gâcher le peu de bonheur qu'il avait réussit à construire.

Après avoir erré dans les rues de Londres après l'enterrement de son père, Harry rentre chez lui pour y découvrir en plein milieu de son salon, une énorme caisse renfermant une statue de son père aussi réaliste que possible. En appuyant sur un bouton, Harry allume la statue et la voix de son père finit par retentir dans le salon …

_**HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM**_

**Chapitre 3 : Explication.**

_« Je te manquais déjà ? »_

La stupéfaction cloua Harry sur place.

Cela était tout bonnement impossible, il avait enterré son père ce matin, avait annulé son mariage pour lui. Et maintenant voilà, qu'en fait, son père se trouvait dans son salon.

« C'est un rêve, ce ne peux que être ça. Je vais me réveiller dans un instant bien au chaud dans mon lit avec Théo à mes côtés. C'est impossible que cela soit réel, il faut que je me réveille avant de devenir complètement fou. »

« Allons, Harry, ne soit pas si dramatique et calme toi voyons. »

Tout en sortant et s'étirant de la caisse la voix de son père se fit de nouveau entendre.

Ses mouvements étaient justes, fluides, les traits de son visage à peine figés, il était époustouflant.

« Je te rassure, tu n'es pas fou, juste surpris, et je n'en suis pas étonné au vu des circonstances.

- C'est tout à fait impossible, tu ne peux pas être physiquement là, tu es forcément un fantôme murmura Harry.

- Dans un sens tu as raison. Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui ai en face de toi. »

Soudainement Harry se mit à rire.

« J'ai raison, je suis en train de dormir. Sur le coup j'ai vraiment faillit y croire, mais j'ai du boire un coup de trop hier et comme je suis bourré je vois des hallucinations partout. Comme quoi le cerveau est une machine fantastique. Je me suis laissé prendre comme l'idiot que je suis à mon propre rêve. Je te demande juste de m'accorder que c'est de loin mon rêve le plus fou dit Harry en arpentant la pièce.

- Stop Harry lui dit délicatement son père, tu es parfaitement réveillé et je suis bien là.

- Non ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup car vois tu, tu es là devant moi bien vivant, que je te parle et que je te vois, mais l'ennui c'est que tu es mort et enterré depuis ce matin. »

James Potter le regarda quelques instants avant de lui répondre aimablement :

« Mais oui Harry, je suis mort. »

En voyant qu'il le regardait fixement en ayant l'air de ne rien comprendre, il s'approcha de lui et en posant sa main sur son épaule, l'invita gentiment à aller s'asseoir dans le canapé.

« S'il te plait, Harry, veux tu bien t'asseoir pour que je puisse t'expliquer.

- Non dit-il en se dégageant.

- Harry, s'il te plait, il faut vraiment que tu m'écoute, c'est important.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Pourquoi les choses doivent-elles toujours se passer comme tu l'as décidé ?

- Plus maintenant. Il te suffit d'appuyer à nouveau sur la télécommande et je redeviendrai immobile. Mais tu ne sauras jamais l'explication sur ce qui est en train de se passer. »

Harry regarda le petit boitier dans le creux de sa main, il réfléchit un instant, serra les mâchoires et s'assit à contre cœur, obéissant de ce fait à cette drôle de machine ressemblant étrangement à son père.

« Je t'écoute murmura t-il.

- Je sais que cela peut te paraître déroutant. Je sais aussi que cela fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas donné de nouvelles.

- Un an et 8 mois pour être exacte.

- Tant que ça ?

- Et 27 jours.

- Ta mémoire est si précise ?

- Je me rappelle encore assez bien la date de mon anniversaire. Tu as fait appeler ton secrétaire pour dire que l'on ne devait pas t'attendre pour dîner, que tu nous rejoindrais plus tard. Tu n'es jamais venu papa.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Moi si.

- De toute façon ce n'est pas le sujet qui nous intéresse.

- Je n'en avais lancé aucun répondit Harry sur le même ton.

- Très bien. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

- Il y a un début à tout, c'est l'une de tes répliques favorites, alors pourquoi ne commencerais tu pas par m'expliquer ce qui est en train de se passer. »

Faisant une petite pause, James Potter rassembla ses pensées et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé où était installé son fils.

« Il a quelques années, je suis devenu actionnaire d'une société de haute technologie, puisque que c'est comme cela qu'on les nomme. Au fil du temps, leurs besoins financiers ont augmentés et par conséquence, ma part de capital aussi. Du moins assez pour que je puisse siéger au conseil d'administration.

- Une entreprise de plus absorbée par ton groupe ?

- Non, cette fois l'investissement n'était qu'à titre personnel ; je suis resté un actionnaire parmi d'autre mais quand même un investisseur de poids.

- Et que développe cette société dans laquelle tu as mis tant d'argent ?

- Des androïdes.

- Des quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Des humanoïdes, si tu préfère.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Nous ne sommes pas les premiers à avoir envisagé de créer des machines robots à l'apparence humaine, pour nous débarrasser de toutes les tâches que nous ne voulons plus accomplir.

- Tu es revenu sur Terre pour passer l'aspirateur chez moi ?

- … Faire les courses, surveiller la maison, répondre au téléphone, fournir des réponses à toutes sortes de questions, tout cela fait en effet partit de toutes les applications possibles. Mais disons que la société dont je te parle a développé un projet plus élaborer, plus ambitieux en quelques sortes.

- Comme ?

- Comme de donner la possibilité d'offrir aux siens quelques jours de présence supplémentaires. »

Harry le regardait, stupéfait, sans vraiment comprendre ce que son père lui racontait.

Alors James Potter ajouta …

« Quelques jours de plus après sa mort !

- Tu plaisante j'espère ?

- A voir la tête que tu as faite en ouvrant la caisse, ce que tu appelles une plaisanterie est plutôt réussit, répondit James Potter en se regardant dans le miroir accrocher au mur dans l'entrée. Je dois dire que je frise la perfection. Ils ont un peu exagéré les rides sur le front je trouve.

- Tu les avais déjà quand j'étais enfant et à moins que tu ne te sois fait lifter, je ne pense pas qu'elles aient disparues toutes seules.

- Merci, répondit James Potter, tout sourire. »

Harry se leva alors pour le regardait de plus prés. Même si ce qu'il avait devant lui était une machine, il fallait bien reconnaître que le travail était remarquable.

« C'est impossible, technologiquement impossible.

- Qu'as-tu accomplit devant l'écran de ton ordinateur hier que tu aurais encore juré impossible il y a un an ? »

Harry alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Nous avons investi énormément d'argent pour arriver à un tel résultat et pour t'avouer la vérité, je ne suis encore qu'un prototype. Tu es le premier de nos clients, même si pour toi c'est gratuit. C'est un cadeau ! ajouta un James Potter affable.

- Un cadeau ? Qui serait assez fou pour désirer un tel cadeau ?

- Sais-tu combien de personnes se disent lors de leurs derniers instants « Si j'avais su, si j'avais pu comprendre ou entendre, s'ils savaient, si j'avais pu leur dire… » et puisqu'Harry restait sans voix, James Potter ajouta : Le marché est immense.

- Cette chose à qui je parle c'est vraiment toi ?

- Presque ! Disons que cette machine contient ma mémoire, une grande partie de mon cortex, c'est un dispositif implacable composé de millions de processeurs, doté d'une technologie reproduisant la couleur et la texture de la peau, capable d'une mobilité approchant à la perfection la mécanique humaine.

- Pourquoi ? Pour quoi faire ? demanda Harry abasourdi.

- Pour que nous disposions de ces quelques jours qui nous ont toujours manqué, de quelques heures de plus volées à l'éternité, simplement pour que toi et moi puissions enfin partager ensemble toutes ces choses que nous ne nous sommes pas dites.

_**HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM**_

Harry avait quitté le canapé. Il allait et venait dans le salon, admettant par instant la situation à laquelle il était confronté, la rejetant à d'autres ;

Il alla dans la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau, le vida d'un trait et retourna au prés de James Potter.

« Personne ne me croira ! dit-il en brisant le silence.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu dis chaque fois que tu imagines l'une de tes histoires ? N'est-ce pas la question qui occupe ton esprit alors que ton stylo s'anime pour donner vie à tes personnages ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit, quand je refusais de croire à ton métier, que j'étais un ignorant qui ne comprenait rien aux pouvoirs des rêves ? Ne m'as-tu pas expliquer maintes fois que des milliers d'enfants entraînaient leurs parents dans les mondes imaginaires que tes amis et toi inventiez sur vos écran ? Ne m'as-tu pas rappelé que je n'avais pas voulu croire à ta carrière, alors que même ta profession te décernait un prix ? Tu as donné naissance à une loutre aux couleurs absurdes, et tu as cru en elle. Vas-tu me dire maintenant, parce qu'un personnage improbable s'anime devant tes yeux que tu refuserais d'y croire, parce que ce personnage au lieu d'avoir l'apparence d'un animal étrange revêt celle de ton père ? Si ta réponse est oui, alors je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton ! conclut James Potter en désignant la télécommande qu'Harry avait abandonné sur la table. »

Harry applaudit.

« Ne profite pas que je sois mort pour être insolent veux-tu ?

- S'il me suffit vraiment d'appuyer sur ce bouton pour te fermer enfin le clapet, je vais me gêner ! »

Et alors que sur le visage de son père se dessinait cette expression familière qui trahissait toujours sa colère, ils furent interrompues par deux petits coup de klaxon venant de la rue.

Le cœur d'Harry se remit à battre à toute vitesse. Il aurait reconnu parmi sens autres le craquement caractéristique qui se faisait entendre à chaque fois que Théo enclenchait la marche arrière. Sans aucun doute, il était en train de se garer en bas de chez lui.

« Merde ! murmura-t-il en se précipitant à la fenêtre.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda son père.

- Théo.

- Qui ?

- L'homme que je devais épouser Samedi.

- Devais ?

- Samedi, j'étais à ton enterrement.

- Ah oui ?

- Ah oui … ! Nous en reparlerons plus tard. En attendant, retourne dans ta caisse, tout de suite !

- Pardon ?

- Le temps que Théo réussisse son créneau, ce qui nous laisse environ cinq minutes, il montera après. J'ai annulé mon mariage pour assister à tes obsèques, donc si nous pouvions éviter qu'il ne te trouve dans mon appartement, ça m'arrangerait.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi entretenir des secrets inutiles. Si c'est celui avec qui tu voulais partager ta vie, tu devrais lui faire confiance. Je peux aisément lui expliquer la situation comme je viens de le faire avec toi.

- D'abord retire cet imparfait ! Mon mariage est juste reporté pas annulé ! Quant à tes explications, c'est bien là le problème, j'ai déjà du mal à y croire, ne lui demande pas l'impossible.

- Il est peut être plus ouvert d'esprit que toi ?

- Théo ne sait même pas faire fonctionner un caméscope, alors en matière d'androïdes, j'ai un doute. Maintenant s'il te plait, rentre dans ta boite.

- Permet moi de te dire que c'est une idée stupide ! »

Harry regarda son père, exaspéré.

« Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête là reprit-il aussitôt. Tu n'as qu'à réfléchir deux secondes. Une caisse fermée de deux mètres de haut, tu ne crois pas qu'il va vouloir savoir ce qu'elle contient ? »

Et comme Harry ne répondait pas, James ajouta satisfait : « C'est bien ce que je pensais ! »

« Dépêche toi supplia Harry, en se penchant à la fenêtre, va te cacher quelque part il vient de couper son moteur.

- C'est drôlement petit chez toi, siffla James Potter en regardant autour de lui.

- C'est à la taille de mes besoins et de mes moyens.

- Il faut croire que non. S'il y avait, je ne sais pas moi, un petit salon, une bibliothèque, une salle de billard, ou ne serait-ce qu'une buanderie, je pourrais au moins aller t'y attendre. Ces appartements ne sont composés que d'une seule grande pièce… Qu'elle drôle de façon d'y vivre ! Comment veux-tu y avoir la moindre intimité ?

- La plus part des gens n'ont pas de bibliothèque ou de salle de billard dans leur appartement.

- Parle pour tes amis, mon fils. »

Harry se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu m'as pourrit la vie de ton vivant, tu as fait fabriquer cette machine à trois milliard pour continuer à m'emmerder aussi après ta mort ? C'est ça ?

- Même si je suis un prototype, cette machine comme tu dis, est loin de coûter une somme pareil, sinon, tu penses bien que personne ne pourrait se l'offrir.

- Tes amis peut-être, répliqua Harry narquois.

- Tu as vraiment un sale caractère, Harry. Bon cessons de tergiverser puisque il semble y avoir urgence à faire disparaître ton père tout juste réapparu. Qu'est ce que nous avons à l'étage au dessus ? Un grenier, des combles ?

- Un appartement !

- Habité par une voisine que tu connaîtrais assez pour que j'aille sonner chez elle et lui demander du beurre ou du sel par exemple, le temps que tu nous débarrasses de ton fiancé ? »

Harry se précipita vers les tiroirs de la cuisine qu'il ouvrit un à un.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- La clé, chuchota Harry alors qu'il entendait la voix de Théo qui l'appelait de la rue.

- Tu as la clé de l'appartement du dessus ? Je te préviens, si tu m'envoies à la cave, il y à toutes les chances que je croise ton fiancé dans l'escalier.

- C'est moi la propriétaire de l'appartement du dessus ! Je l'ai acheté l'an dernier grâce à ma prime, mais je n'ai pas encore les moyens de le retaper, alors c'est un peu le foutoir là-haut !

- Pourquoi, c'est censé être rangé ici ?

- Je vais te tuer si tu continues !

- Au regret de te contredire, c'est désormais trop tard. Et puis si ta maison était vraiment en ordre, tu aurais déjà repère les clés que je vois pendre à un clou prés de la cuisinière. »

Harry releva la tête et se précipita vers le trousseau. Il le saisit et le tendit aussitôt à son père.

« Monte et ne fais aucun bruit. Il sait que l'étage est inoccupé !

- Tu ferais bien d'aller t'entretenir avec lui au lieu de me faire la leçon, à force de beugler ton prénom dans la rue il va finir par réveiller le voisinage. »

Harry courut à la fenêtre et se pencha au rebord.

« J'ai sonné au moins dix fois ! dit Théo en reculant d'un pas sur le trottoir.

- L'interphone est en panne, je suis désolé répondit Harry.

- Tu m'ouvres ?

- Oui bien sur, répondit Harry hésitant en restant à la fenêtre, tandis que la porte de l'appartement se refermait sur son père.

- Et bien, on dirait que ma visite surprise te fait un plaisir fou !

- Bien sur ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Eh bien parce que je suis toujours sur le trottoir. J'ai cru comprendre en écoutant ton message que tu n'étais pas au mieux de ta forme, enfin il m'a semblé… Alors je suis passé en rentrant de la campagne, mais si tu préfères que je reparte…

- Mais non, je t'ouvre ! »

Il se dirigea vers l'Interphone et appuya sur le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture. La clenche grésilla au rez-de-chaussée et il entendit les pas de Théo dans l'escalier.

Il eut à peine le temps de se précipiter dans la salle de bain, d'ouvrir le robinet de la douche afin de donner l'illusion qu'elle venait d'être utilisée, de s'asperger les cheveux d'eau pour qu'il est l'air de véritablement sortir de la douche et d'éparpiller la serviette. Il ressortit de la salle de bain en se frictionnant les cheveux avec une serviette au moment où Théo poussait la porte d'entrée.

« Tu ne verrouilles plus la porte de ton appartement ? questionna t-il en rentrant.

- Si, mais j'ai tourné le loquet pour toi à l'instant, improvisa Harry en pestant contre les pères qui ne sont même pas capable de fermer une porte. »

Théo ôta sa veste et l'abandonna sur une chaise. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua les cheveux humides d'Harry et sa serviette autour du cou.

« Tu sort vraiment de la douche ? D'habitude tu te lèves plus tôt !

- Comme j'ai mal dormis cette nuit, j'ai fait la grasse matinée. Je viens de me lever.

- Je comprends. »

Theo regarda autour de lui et son regard tomba sur la caisse au milieu du salon.

« Quoi ? demanda Harry avec une mauvaise foi clairement visible.

- Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, il y a une caisse de deux mètre de haut dans ton salon »

Harry s'aventura dans une explication hasardeuse.

Il s'agissait d'un emballage spécial conçu pour retourner un ordinateur en panne. Les livreurs l'avaient déposé par erreur chez lui, en lieu et place de son bureau.

« Il doit être sacrément fragile pour que vous l'emballiez dans une boîte d'une pareille hauteur.

- C'est une machine d'une telle complexité, ajouta Harry, une sorte de grande chose encombrante et en effet, c'est très fragile.

- Et ils se sont trompés d'adresse ? poursuivit Théo intrigué.

- Oui, enfin, c'est moi qui me suis trompé en remplissant la commande. Avec la fatigue accumulée ces dernières semaines, j'en viens à faire tout et n'importe quoi.

- Fais attention, on pourrait t'accuser de détourner les actifs de la société.

- Non personne va m'accuser de quoi que se soit, répondit Harry, sa voix trahissant une certaine impatience.

- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut que sonne dix fois et hurle dans la rue pour que tu viennes jusqu'à ta fenêtre ; parce que je te retrouve hagard, les cheveux humides de cinq minutes parce que ton tee-shirt est trempé, regarde par toi-même ! Et parce que tu es étrange voilà tout !

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te cache Théo ? réplique Harry, ne cherchant plus du tout à masquer son irritation.

- Je ne sais pas moi, je n'ai pas dit que tu me cachais quelque chose, ou alors c'est à toi de me le dire. »

Harry ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre puis celle de la penderie juste derrière lui ; il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et commença par en ouvrir chaque placard, celui au dessus de l'évier d'abord, puis celui d'à côté, le suivant et jusqu'au dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ? questionna Théo.

- Je cherche où j'ai pu cacher mon amant, c'est bien ce que tu me demandes, non ?

- Harry !

- Quoi Harry ? »

La dispute naissante fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone. Tous deux regardèrent l'appareil intrigués.

Harry décrocha. Il écouta longuement son interlocuteur, le remercia de son appel et le félicita avant de raccrocher.

« Qui était-ce ?

- Le bureau ! Ils ont enfin résolu ce problème qui bloquait la réalisation du dessin animé, la production peut continuer, nous serons dans les temps.

- Tu vois, dit Théo la voix radoucie, nous serions partie demain matin comme prévu, tu aurais même eu l'esprit tranquille pendant notre voyage de noces.

- Je sais Théo. Je suis vraiment désolé, si tu savais à quel point ! Il faut d'ailleurs que je te rende les billets, ils sont au bureau.

- Tu peux les gardes en souvenirs ou les jeter, de toutes façon, ils n'étaient pas échangeables ni remboursables. »

Harry fit une mimique dont il était coutumier. Chaque fois qu'il s'abstenait de faire un commentaire sur un sujet qui le froissait, il haussait les sourcils.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, se justifia Théo. Tu avoueras qu'il est assez rare que l'on annule son voyage de noces trois jours avant le départ ! Et nous aurions quand même put partir…

- Parce que tes billets ne sont pas remboursables ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enchaina Théo en le prenant dans ses bras. Bon ton message ne mentait pas sur ton humeur, je n'aurais pas dû venir. Tu as besoin d'être seul, je t'ai déjà dit que je comprenais, je vais m'en tenir là. Je rentre, demain est un autre jour. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchie le seuil de la porte, un léger craquement se fit entendre à travers le plafond.

Théo leva la tête et regarda Harry.

« Je t'en prie, Théo ! C'est un rat qui doit courir là haut.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre dans ce capharnaüm.

- Je m'y sens bien, un jour j'aurais les moyens d'habiter un grand appartement, tu verras.

- Nous devions nous marier ce week-end, tu pourrais dire nous !

- Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Combien de temps comptes-tu encore faire la navette entre chez toi et mon deux pièces trop petit à ton goût ?

- Nous n'allons pas recommencer cette éternelle discussion ce n'est pas le jour. Je te le promets, dés que nous pourrons nous permettre de faire les travaux et de réunir les deux étages, nous aurons assez de place pour deux.

- C'est parce que je t'aime que j'ai accepté de ne pas t'arracher à ce lieu auquel tu sembles plus attaché qu'à moi, mais si tu le voulais vraiment nous pourrions y vivre dés maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? questionna Harry. Si tu fais allusion à la fortune de mon père, je n'en ai jamais voulut de son vivant, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il est mort que je vais changer d'avis. Il faut que j'aille dormir, à défaut de préparer ma valise pour partir en voyage, j'ai une journée chargée demain.

- Tu as raison, retourne te coucher, je vais mettre ta dernière remarque sur le compte de la fatigue. »

Théo haussa les épaules et s'en alla, sans même se retourner en bas de l'escalier pour voir le signe de main que lui faisait Harry. La porte de la maison se referma.

_**HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM x HP/DM**_

« Merci pour le rat ! J'ai entendu ! s'exclama James Potter en entrant à nouveau dans l'appartement.

- Tu préférerais peut-être que je lui dise qu'un androïde dernier cri, à l'image de mon père, faisait les cents pas au dessus de nos têtes ? Pour qu'il appelle une ambulance et me fasse interner tout de suite ?

- Ça n'aurait pas manqué de piquant ! rétorqua James Potter amusé.

- Cela dit, si tu veux que nous continuons à échanger des politesses, reprit Harry, alors merci à toi d'avoir ruiné ma cérémonie de mariage.

- Excuses moi d'être mort, mon grand.

- Merci aussi de m'avoir brouillé avec le propriétaire du magasin en bas de chez moi, qui va me faire de la soupe à le grimace pendant des mois !

- Un marchand de chaussures ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fou ?

- Ce ne sont pas les chaussures que tu portes aux pieds ? Merci également d'avoir gâché ma seule soirée de repos de la semaine !

- A ton âge, je ne me reposais que le soir de Thanksgiving !

- Je sais ! Enfin, merci, là tu t'es surpassé, grâce à toi, je me suis conduit en véritable salaud avec mon fiancé.

- Je ne suis pas la cause de votre dispute, blâme ton caractère, moi je n'y suis pour rien !

- Tu n'y es pour rien ?

- Bon, si peut-être un peu … on fait la paix ?

- La paix pour ce soir, pour hier, pour tes années de silence, ou pour toutes nos guerres ?

- Je n'ai pas été en guerre contre toi, Harry. Absent, certes, mais jamais hostile.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu as toujours essayé de tout contrôler à distance, sans légitimité. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je parle avec un mort !

- Tu peux m'éteindre si tu le souhaites.

- C'est probablement ce que je devrais faire. Te remettre dans ta boîte et te réexpédié vers je ne sais quelle société de haute technologie.

- 1- 800 - 300 00 01 code 364 »

Harry le regarda, pensif.

« C'est le moyen de joindre la société en question, continua t-il. Il te suffit de composer ce numéro, de communiquer le code, ils peuvent même m'éteindre à distance si tu n'en as pas le courage et dans les 24 heures, ils te débarrasseront de moi. Réfléchis bien. Combien de personnes voudraient pourvoir passer quelques jours de plus avec un père ou une mère qui vient de disparaître ?

Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance. Nous avons six jours, pas un de plus.

- Pourquoi six ?

- C'est une solution sue nous avons mise en place pour répondre à un problème d'éthique.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu te doutes bien qu'une telle invention ne va pas sans poser quelques problèmes d'ordre moral. Nous avons considérés qu'il était important que nos clients ne puissent pas s'attacher à ce genres de machines, si perfectionnées soient-elles.

Il existait déjà plusieurs façon de communiquer après sa mort, testaments, livres, enregistrement sonores ou en images. Disons qu'ici le procédé est innovent et surtout interactif ajouta James Potter aussi enthousiaste que s'il était en train de convaincre un acheteur. Il s'agit simplement d'offrir à celui ou celle qui va mourir un moyen plus élaboré que le papier ou la vidéo pour transmettre ses dernières volontés et aux survivants la chance de profiter de quelques jours de plus en compagnie de l'être aimé. Nous ne pouvons pas, pour autant, autoriser un transfert affectif vers une mécanique. Nous avons tirés les enseignements de ce qui avait été fait avant nous. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais des poupées nourrissons avaient été si bien réussites par leur fabricant, que quelques acheteurs avaient finit par se comporter avec elles comme s'il s'agissait de véritables bébés. Nous ne voulons pas reproduire se genre de déviance. Il n'est pas question de pouvoir conserver indéfiniment chez soi un clone de son père ou de sa mère. Même si cela pourrait être tentant. »

James regarda la mine dubitative d'Harry.

« Enfin, apparemment pas en ce qui nous concerne … Donc, au bout d'une semaine, les batteries s'épuisent et il n'y a aucun moyen de les recharger. Tout le contenu de la mémoire s'efface et les derniers souffles de vie sont rendus à la mort.

- Et il n'y a aucune possibilité d'empêcher cela ?

- Non aucune. Tout a été pensé pour. Si un petit malin essaie d'accéder aux batteries, la mémoire est aussitôt reformatée. C'est triste à dire, enfin pour moi, mais je suis comme une lampe de poche jetable, six jours de lumière et ensuite le grand saut dans les ténèbres. Six jours, Harry, six petites journées pour rattraper le temps perdu, c'est à toi de décider.

- Il n'y avait vraiment que toi pour imaginer une idée aussi tordue. Je suis certain que tu étais plus qu'un simple actionnaire dans cette société.

- Si tu décides de jouer le jeu et aussi longtemps que tu n'appuieras pas sur le bouton de cette télécommande pour m'éteindre, je préférerais que tu continues à parler de moi au présent. Disons que c'est un petit bonus si tu veux bien.

- Six jours ? Je ne les ai jamais pris pour moi depuis une éternité !

- La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry fusilla son père du regard.

« Je disais cela comme ça, tu n'es pas obligé de tout prendre au pied de la lettre ! reprit son père.

- Et qu'est ce que je dirais à Théo ?

- Tu avais l'air fort bien te débrouiller pour lui mentir toutes à l'heure !

- Je ne lui mentais pas, je lui cachais quelque chose, ce n'est pas pareil !

- Pardonne-moi, la subtilité m'avait échappé. Tu n'as qu'à continuer à lui cacher quelque chose.

- Et à Ron ?

- Ton ami le peintre excentrique ?

- Mon meilleur ami tout court !

- C'est cela, c'est bien de lui dont je parlais ! répondit James Potter. Si c'est vraiment ton meilleur ami, il faudra être encore plus fin.

- Et tu resterais là toute la journée pendant que je suis au bureau ?

- Tu devais t'accorder quelques jours de congé pour ton voyage de noces, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux toujours te faire porter absent !

- Comment sais-tu que je devais partir ?

- Les planchers de ton appartement, ou les plafonds, comme tu préfère, ne sont pas insonorisés. C'est toujours le problème aves les vielles demeures mal entretenues.

- James ! tempêta Harry.

- Ah, je t'en supplie, même si je ne suis qu'une machine, appelle moi papa ! J'ai horreur que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

- Mais bon sang, je n'ai pas put t'appeler papa depuis vingt ans !

- Raison de plus pour profiter pleinement de ces six jours ! répondit James Potter avec un grand sourire.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire, murmura Harry en allant à la fenêtre.

- Va te coucher, la nuit porte conseil. Tu es la première personne sur cette terre à qui ce choix est offert, cela vaut bien la peine d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

Demain tu prendras ta décision et qu'elle quelle soit, ce sera la bonne. Au pire, si tu m'éteins, tu auras un peu de retard au bureau. Ton mariage t'aurait coûté une semaine, la mort de ton père doit bien valoir quelques heures de travail perdues, non ? »

Harry observa longuement cet étrange père qui le fixait. Si ce n'avait pas été l'homme qu'il avait toujours essayé de connaître, il aurait cru déceler un peu de tendresse dans le regard qu'il posait sur lui.

Et quand bien même s'agissait-il d'une copie de ce qu'il avait été, il faillit presque lui dire bonsoir mais renonça. Il referma la porte de sa chambre et alla s'allonger sur son lit.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, puis l'heure passa, puis la suivante. Les rideaux étant ouvert, la clarté de la nuit se posait sur les rayonnages des étagères. Par delà la fenêtre, la pleine lune semblait venir flotter sur le parquet de sa chambre. Depuis son lit, Harry retrouvait ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il y avait y tant de nuits semblables où il avait guetté le retour de celui qui ce soir attendait de l'autre côté du mur.

Tant d'insomnies d'adolescence où le vent réinventait les voyages de son père, décrivant milles pays aux frontières merveilleuses ! Autant de soirées à façonner des rêves. L'habitude ne s'était pas perdue avec les années. Combien de traits de crayon, de coups de gomme avait-il fallu pour que les personnages qu'il s'inventait prennent vie, se rejoignent et satisfassent leur besoin d'amour, d'images en images ? On cherche en vain la clarté du jour qu'il suffit de renoncer un seul instant à ses rêves pour qu'ils s'évanouissent quand ils sont exposés à la lumière trop vive de la réalité. Où se trouve la frontière de notre enfance ?

Une petite poupée mexicaine dormait à côté de la statuette en plâtre d'une loutre, premier montage d'un espoir improbable devenu réalité !

Harry se leva et la prit dans ses mains. Son intuition avait toujours été sa meilleure alliées, le temps avait nourrit son imaginaire. Alors, pourquoi ne pas croire ?

Il reposa l'objet, enfila un peignoir de bain et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

James Potter était assis dans le canapé du salon, il avait allumé la télévision et regardait une série diffusé sur NBC.

« Je me suis permis de rebrancher le câble, c'est idiot, il n'était même pas raccorder à la prise murale ! J'ai toujours adoré ce feuilleton. »

Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je n'avais pas pu voir cet épisode, enfin du moins, il n'est pas dans ma mémoire, reprit son père. »

Harry prit la télécommande et coupa le son.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu voulais que nous parlions, dit-elle, alors parlons. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bon quart d'heure.

« Je suis ravi, je n'avais pas pu voir cet épisode, enfin du moins, il n'est pas dans ma mémoire, répéta James Potter en haussant le volume. »

Cette fois, Harry éteignit le poste.

« Tu bug, tu viens de dire deux fois la même chose ! »

S'ensuivit un nouveau quart d'heure de silence.

« Le soir de l'un de tes anniversaires, nous fêtions tes neuf ans je crois, après avoir dîné en tête à tête, nous avions passé la soirée entière à regarder la télévision, comme ça, rien que tout les deux. Tu étais allongé sur mon lit et même quand ce fût la fin des programmes, tu as continué à contempler la neige qui s'instillait sur l'écran. Tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir tu étais trop petit. Tu as finit par t'assoupir vers deux heures du matin. J'ai voulu te ramener dans ta chambre, mais tes bras serraient si fort le coussin cousu à ma tête de lit que je n'ai jamais pu t'en séparer. Tu dormais en travers des draps et tu occupais tout l'espace. Alors je me suis installé dans le fauteuil, face à toi, et je t'ai regardé dormir toute la nuit. Non tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir, tu étais trop jeune, tu n'avais que neuf ans. »

Harry ne disait rien, James Potter ralluma le poste.

« Où vont-ils chercher leurs histoires ? Il faut quand même une sacrée dose d'imagination. Ça me fascinera toujours ! Le plus drôle c'est que l'on finit vraiment par s'y attacher à la vie de ces personnages. »

Harry et son père restèrent là, assis côte à côte, sans rien de plus.

Chacun avait sa main posée à côté de celle de l'autre et pas un instant elles ne se rapprochèrent et pas un mot ne vint troubler la quiétude de cette nuit si particulière.

Quand les premières lueurs du jour entrèrent dans la pièce, Harry se leva, toujours en silence, traversa le salon et sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, il se retourna.

« Bonne nuit papa ! »

_Voilà pour ce chapitre que je devais écrire depuis un moment, mais à cause des mes bacs blancs, de mes notes à remonter, de mon déménagement à préparer et de quelques soucis de santé, je n'ai pu vraiment finir ce long chapitre (13 pages Word contre 5 pour les autres) ce soir._

_Désolé pour l'attente, je tâcherais de faire moins long pour le prochain._

_Il est en cours d'écriture mais je ne sais pas quand je le mettrais, surement à la rentrée pas avant !_

_Bonne lecture et laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Merci !_

_La Ptite Coquine._

_(je pense avoir corriger les petites fautes qui laissait croire qu'Harry était une fille parce que comme dans le roman de Marc Lévy, le personnage d'Harry est une fille, il m'arrive de recopier elle à la place de il. Je m'en excuse par avance.)_


End file.
